Break, Fall, and Love
by Anna Russo
Summary: UA. ¿Que pasa cuando tu pasado, tu futuro y presente te persiguen? ¿Que pasa si por ello no puedes vivir como mereces?¿Y si la persona que amas corre peligro a manos de la persona que creiste amar? Perdón.
1. Chapter 1

Breakaway, Fall down and Love me now.

_Notas de autora:_

_La historia es un UA, esta basada en experiencias personales. Un toque de realismo… les aviso que no tiene en absoluto nada de magia y la historia ya esta hecha y terminada. Así que espero que les guste._

_**Disclaimer: (Un Disclaimer para toda la historia basta, no veo la necesidad de escribirlo en cada capitulo.)**_

_**Nada de esto me pertenece. Pertenece a JKRowling, fenomenal escritora y autora de Harry Potter, yo uso sus personajes sin fin lucrativo y con el mero propósito de entretenernos a todos nosotros, que deseamos conocer dicho mundo.**_

**Prólogo.**

**Parte 1.**

**Veamos… ¿Cómo empezar?... Mejor dicho… ¿Por dónde? **

**Siempre fui una chica difícil, eso todos lo saben… **

Todo comenzó el día en que me mude de casa. Mi familia vivía desde hacía más de 20 años en México. Sí, ya sé que es un país que tiene unas hermosas playas y que su gente hace comida muy rica.

Yo siempre he tenido la piel muy sensible y he sido muy delicada en respecto a lo que como y desde luego, bebo. Mi piel gracias a Dios tiene una facilidad de adaptación increíble. Soy blanca. Con pecas…

Sí, es un mal de familia, así como los pómulos marcados. Bueno… mi madre no tiene pecas… mi tía sí. Lo que te lleva continuamente a preguntarte ¿Cómo demonios adquieres esas horribles manchas llamadas "PECAS"?

Bueno… no estamos aquí para hablar de las pecas que tengo yo o nadie de mi familia ni de ninguna otra. Estamos aquí para hablar de mis problemas…

Como bien les dije todo comenzó cuando tenía 17 años, mi familia por cuestiones de seguridad había decidido mudarse a Los Ángeles California. No puedo decir que me agrade la idea de pasarme bronceando las horas en el sol…

Sin embargo soy menor de edad aún… y debo seguir a la familia a donde ellos me lleven. Desde la Patagonia hasta Atlántida. Ya sé, Atlántida no es real. Pero por eso lo dije.

Sí les hace sentir mejor. No opuse resistencia. En un principio deben saber me ilusionaba conocer Hollywood, Paseo de la Fama y poner mis huellas de ser posible allí.

Mmmm algo difícil ¿No?

No creí que estar en una ciudad realmente me fuera a afectar.

- Rose… ya despierta.- Me pidió mamá cansinamente.

- Mhhm mamá cinco minutos más.- Supliqué lloriqueando.

- El reloj ha sonado ya… tú nunca oyes el reloj… floja.- Me criticó Hugo desde el pasillo, en respuesta le lancé una almohada que él esquivo con facilidad.

- Déjame en paz Hugo.- Reclamé levantándome y azotando la puerta en su rostro. Mamá sonrío.

- Te espero afuera.- Dijo ella.

- Mamá por favor… no iré el primer día de clases con ustedes… .- Me quejé.

- Esta bien… apresúrate.- Dijo mamá.

- Lo haré.- Y sin más mi madre salió.

Inicios de curso, justo en el segundo año de preparatoria. Genial. Si al menos hubiera sido al principio como varios estudiantes que entran en primer año, son nuevos. Seré el hazmerreír si les digo nada.

- Bienvenida señorita Weasley.- Dijo la secretaria. Yo asentí. Nunca me había sentido tan insegura. Ok. Siempre era un ratón de biblioteca, igual que mi madre.- Soy Stewart Marie Stewart.

- Ahm… gusto en conocerla señorita.- Dije a la secretaria lo mejor que pude… creo que no entendió.

Me dio mi horario de clases y un plano y me retiré. Esperaría afuera a que comenzarán a llegar los alumnos. Por fortuna… era un instituto grande. Contaba con más de 2000 estudiantes. Un alivio. Quizás no sería tan malo después de todo.

Me senté hasta atrás y logré hacer que los profesores no me presentasen. Aunque no sirvió de mucho. Al instante pues se dieron cuenta de mi presencia. Ya en la cafetería fue cuando me comenzaron a abordar.

- Hola mi nombre es Sophia mucho gusto.- Dijo una chica de pelo rubio y ojos azules. Demasiado hermosa para mi pupila. Bueno… supongo que no será la típica chica creída… tiene bonito cutis.

- Soy Rose.- Dije con la garganta seca. Ella sonrió y me ofreció un poco de agua. Agradecí el gesto y tomé un poco.- Soy Rose… Rose Weasley.- Dije tratando de devolver la sonrisa, más bien creo fue una mueca.

- Se supone deberías contestar con un mucho gusto.- Dijo alguien arrastrando las palabras. Me volteé para ver quien se metía oyendo conversaciones ajenas. Un chico de rasgos casi perfectos y sonrisa cínica. Y sí, lo digo por lo metiche.

- Se supone deberías ser cortés y no meterte en lo que no te incumbe.- Le respondí molesta. Todos los que estaban alrededor me miraron como si estuviera loca de atar. Él se lo buscó. El chico sonrió y se fue con todos sus amigotes.

- ¿Disculpa pero… él es?.- Le pregunté a Sophia.

- Scorpius Malfoy… oye.. eso fue genial… nadie nunca le ha parado él alto a ese chico.- Dijo Sophia sonriendo.

**Ok… quizás este Instituto no este tan mal después de todo.**

**Continuara...**

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prólogo. **

**Parte 2.**

**Cuando tratas de vivir una vida que no es tuya y acabas por creerlo siempre habrá alguien que te desmienta…**

**Crecí en un mundo lleno donde todo lo que quería. Lo que anhelaba, mis ilusiones y deseos estaban a mi alcance.**

**Y caí. **

Es difícil acostumbrarse a lo que uno no tiene, cuando uno tiene todo… es feliz. Aunque sabes que estas vacío por dentro. Bueno… yo estoy vacía. Por dentro y por fuera.

- ¿De donde eres?.- Me preguntó Sophia al finalizar clases.

- Sophia… .- Iba a decirle que me dejara en paz pero cuando la vi ilusionada no me resistí.- Soy de Arizona, mi madre, mi hermano y yo nos mudamos hace un par de meses antes de que comenzara la escuela.- Ya lo sé. Le mentí. Pero… no me sentía preparada para enfrentarme con nada aún.

- ¿Y tu padre?.- Me preguntó ella.

- Se ha muerto.- Contesté inmediatamente. Nunca vi a mi padre después del divorcio. Me negaba a hacerlo. Hugo en cambio. No.

- Lo siento.- Dijo ella visiblemente apenada. Yo la miré de reojo. Esto sería más fácil de llevar si ella se creía todas mis mentiras.

Realmente es más fácil que lo crean y vivan con una verdad falsa a con la verdad. Mi verdad.

Sophia insistió en llevarme a su casa a comer… pero me negué, alegando que mi madre no estaba al tanto de ello.

Y la verdad en parte era cierto. Después de lo sucedido anteriormente, mi madre se negaba a que yo fuera sola a muchos lados.

Por otro lado. A mí no me apetecía ni comer. Mi madre trataba de abordar el tema cada vez que Hugo no estaba o no había algo que hacer.

Yo prefería dejarlo estar. Hay ciertas cosas en la vida que tú no puedes cambiar. Una de ellas es el pasado. Ah… y perdón…

Pero tampoco se puede apretar la tecla Supr. Y hacer que allí acabe todo.

Tomé un taxi y me dirigí hacia un café. No quería hablar con nadie y deseaba una buena taza de café humeante. Pague el taxi y me dirigí hacia la cafetería. Una vez dentro, vi como ocurrían varias imágenes que deseaba evitar y me senté en un rincón.

Lo que no me esperaba era ser abordada por Scorpius. El chico en cuestión aún vestía el uniforme escolar. Alcé mi barbilla para mostrar mi descontento.

- Malfoy.- Dije arrastrando las palabras en un intento de imitarlo.

- Weasley… ten en claro solo una cosa… aquí… soy yo el que manda.- Dijo socarronamente.

- ¿Y eso quien lo decide?¿Un grupo formado por tú y tus tres ego alternos?.- Dije sarcástica.

- Sí lo decido yo o mis ego alternos no te incumbe… solo apréndetelo.- Me dijo y sin más se levantó, llamó al mesero.- Por favor… que esta dama sea bien atendida. Y se fue.

No me molestaré en explicar como todos se deshacían en buen trato. Un ejemplo claro de que Scorpius era alguien con quien no debía meterme.

Pedí lo que deseaba y me salí de allí con la sorpresa de que él ya había pagado. Murmuré para mis adentros lo muy idiotas que solían comportarse los hombres cuando quitaban y obsequiaban al mismo tiempo.

Pero bueno… es una ley de la vida. Para tener hay que quitar. Y para obsequiar hay que perder.

Llegué a casa y vi una nota en el refrigerador. Decía que Hugo había ido a basketball y mi mamá llegaría tarde porque tendría que trabajar.

Hugo era mi hermano. Tenía solo 2 años más que yo. Y si aún vivía con mi madre era por cuestiones de moral. Mi madre trabajaba y él también para mantenernos. Suspiré. Ya estaba yo en edad para trabajar también. Pero mi madre insistía en que no se me pasara por la cabeza si quiera. Tenía mis estudios. Y mi pasado. Suficiente con que lidiar.

Pero… bueno ¿A quien le afecta trabajar? De hecho ella no entendía que me afectaban las horas que pasaba sin hacer nada.

Si leía, lo veía. Si hablaba con alguien, lo sentía. Si caminaba sola o acompañada. Me perseguía siempre. Había estado 2 años encerrada en mi propio mundo después del suceso que marcó mi vida para siempre.

Jamás volvería a ser la misma, eso ya lo sabía. Pero también. Jamás pasaría de nuevo porque yo no lo permitiría…

Cheque mi correo, nada. Hice mi tarea y puse los espaguetis a hervir. La cena, me tocaba a mi. El desayuno a mi hermano y la comida, solo si era fin de semana tocaba a mi madre. Entre semana comíamos fuera.

Estaba justo preparando la cena cuando alguien tocó el timbre.

- Ya voy.- Y corrí a la puerta. Era Hugo. Estaba todo molido.

- El entrenamiento fue una masacre.- Se quejó él mientras me ayudaba a preparar todo.

- ¿Porque tocaste la puerta?.- Pregunté.

- Olvide las llaves.- Dijo él entre dientes. Si Hugo podía odiar algo, era eso. Olvidar las llaves.

Todo había pasado desde aquel día. Yo había llegado temprano como siempre. Me había cambiado de ropa y había bajado. Al siguiente minuto me encontraba tumbada en el suelo sangrando y gimiendo desesperada. Hugo había llegado más tarde pero al haber olvidado las llaves tuvo que pedir que yo le abriera. Pero entonces él se desesperó. Yo estaba muda. Y…

- Hey… Rose.. te preguntaba que si querías ver una película.- Preguntó mi hermano.

- No gracias Hugo… me iré a dormir.- Dije. Hugo entendió y yo me fui a dormir. Creo que mi madre llegó a eso de las 11 de la noche.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

Breakaway, Fall down but Love me now.

_Notas__ de __autora__:_

_La historia es un UA, esta basada en experiencias personales. Un toque de realismo… les aviso que no tiene en absoluto nada de magia y la historia ya esta hecha y terminada. Así que espero que les guste._

_**Disclaimer: (Un Disclaimer para toda la historia basta, no veo la necesidad de escribirlo en cada capitulo.)**_

_**Nada de esto me pertenece. Pertenece a JKRowling, fenomenal escritora y autora de Harry Potter, yo uso sus personajes sin fin lucrativo y con el mero propósito de entretenernos a todos nosotros, que deseamos conocer dicho mundo.**_

**Capitulo 1.**

**Parte 1.**

**Mi vida en la casa.**

**Hay quien no entiende la importancia de: NO ENTRAR.**

**Puede ser que en un lugar como un supercenter no haya tanto problema. Igual si lo haces en cualquier lado. Pero en mi cuarto… la palabra NO ENTRAR. Tiene un gran valor y eso lo supo Hugo al tratar de hacerlo.**

- Es increíble que tengas una víbora aquí.- Dijo mi hermano casi traumatizado. Yo suspiré por enésima vez.

- Eso te pasa por intentar entrar a mi cuarto.- Dije viendo la víbora que llegaba ahora a treparse por mi ventana.

- ¿Sabes que es peligroso?.- Dijo Hugo consternado

- Lo sé… pero la tengo como perro guardián al menos esta es silenciosa y no notarás que se acerca… y si me cuida. ¿Recuerdas la mordedura de serpiente de Samuel?.- Dije abriendo un libro y sentándome a leer

- ¿Fue esa cosa?.- Dijo Hugo mortificado.

- Me quería tocar y grité. Por cierto esa cosa tiene nombre, es una víbora y es hembra. Se llama Kyla.- Le regañe.

- No se que me asusta más… si el que tengas una víbora de mascota, o que halla mordido a alguien a quien casi mata… y tú campante le pongas un nombre.- Dijo él viendo a Kyla subir a la cabecera. Él reprimió un escalofrío.- Creo que has heredado el complejo de Florean.

Florean era un tipo al que le gustaban tanto los animales que acabo muerto por eso. Fruncí el ceño. Jamás dejaría que me matasen los animales. No era estúpida.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que deberías irte de mi cuarto… Kyla se siente nerviosa.- Dije yo sacándolo de inmediato.- Y no le cuentes a mamá o te las verás con Kyla.

- Esta bien… pero si te mata pondré en tu lapida: Muerta por estúpida al confiar en una serpiente.- Dijo él.

- Agradece que no fue un león.- Le espeté y sin más cerré la puerta.

Hugo jamás volvió a mi cuarto. Pero desde luego no pude conservar a Kyla. Mi madre la vio cuando al intentar limpiar mi cuarto. La vio dentro de una jaula.

Por cuestiones obvias, jamás volví a tener mascota.

Kyla era demasiado linda para mí. Realmente me encariñe con ella.

- ¡Rose! Hay que ir de compras.- Pidió mi madre dándome una larga lista.

- Mamá… son más de 120 cosas en esta lista.- Me quejé.

- Falta de todo.- Dijo Hugo apoyándola. Entrecerré los ojos para verlos.

- ¿Hay fiesta?.- Dije viéndolos

- Para nada Rose ahora vete.- Dijo mi madre dándome mi chaqueta azul. Suspiré y salí de compras. Mi cumpleaños no era hasta dentro de dos meses, pero mi madre seguramente había invitado a las vecinas para decir que ya habíamos llegado y nos habíamos instalado.

Hacía ya dos meses que habíamos llegado a California. Mi madre había intentado por todos los medios hacer posible una reunión con los vecinos.

Parece ser que lo había conseguido. Tardé un rato en conseguir todo lo que mi madre necesitaba Y al volver vi con consternación como no me había equivocado.

Estaban entre los vecinos un par de gemelas que se dedicaron a criticarme todo el tiempo. Desde mi forma de vestir hasta como andaba y mi color de pelo. ¡ERA ORIGINAL! No estaba tinturado. Bueno… ellas no me lo creyeron.

Y me mandaron a llevarles y traerles mil y un cosas. Una grata sorpresa fue que entre los vecinos se encontraba Sophia.

- ¿Rose?.- Preguntó ella desde atrás mío.

- ¿Sophia?.- Y me volteé. Ambas gritamos de gusto.

- ¿Eres mi vecina?.- Pregunto ella.

- Sí, vivo aquí.- Dije emocionada.

- Creo que eso todos lo pueden adivinar.- Dijo Malfoy acercándose.

- Oh dime que no… Sophie.- Dije desesperada.

- No, en realidad sus padres lo han traído porque.. bueno… somos primos… .- Murmuró Sophia avergonzada.

- ¿Qué? .- Solté un resoplido muy poco propio de una chica. Malfoy sonrió.

- Que sonido Weasley.- Se burló. Y sin más se fue dejándome por segunda vez con la palabra en la boca.

Seguimos un rato hablando de cosas triviales pero de pronto se presentó ante mí una gran oportunidad. Un chico de cabellos negros como azabache y ojos azules me veía claramente. Le murmuré a Sophia y ella rió tontamente. Pero se alejó.

- ¿Como te llamas?.- Preguntó él acercándose.

- Mi nombre es Rose mucho gusto.- Dije anonadada.

- Soy Peyton un placer.- Y sin más me tomó y me guió hacia la pista.

_Everything is false in the love,_

_Anything can change…_

_Maybe blue_

_Or pink.. maybe._

- ¿Quién canta?.- Pregunté.

- ¿No lo conoces?.- Preguntó sorprendido y me rodeó la cintura.

- No.- Dije. Claro que recordaría semejante voz. Ronca, y deliciosa.

- Es Hyperion.- Dijo Peyton.

- Que nombre más raro.- Dije riendo. Pero sin embargo seguí oyendo.

_Understand that baby_

_I want it all_

_I want you…_

- Es una buena canción.- Dije y Peyton me apretó más fuerte. Yo me asusté. La única persona que lo había de un modo similar hecho era alguien a quien no deseaba recordar.

- Lo es… y tú eres muy bella Rose.- Dijo dejándose llevar. Cerré mis ojos y traté de respirar. De calmarme.

_Chorus:_

_Break me away_

_Don't stop now._

_Hurt me again_

_And I fall down…_

Coloqué mi barbilla en su hombro de ese modo no podría ver mi rostro. Pero no funcionó bien. Mi respiración se tornó agitada y comencé a sudar frío.

_Hold me in charm._

_Take me away._

_Push __on play_

_And lose control._

_Lose control._

Sí… necesitaba alcohol. Esa era una buena idea. O tal vez no.

Noté que estaba a punto de vomitar, sudaba frío y me había roto el labio inferior por donde sangraba copiosamente.

_Close the door for me. Change your mind again._

_Look around and shout._

_Is the past baby._

Es pasado. No es él. No es…

Volteé a verlo y fue un error porque retrocedió algo asustado.

Y eso fue lo que derramó el vaso.

Me mareé y me caí al suelo. Tratando de protegerme con los brazos.

_ Is the past_

_The past Baby._

_C'mon Look my eyes…_

_C'mon through the night._

Por fortuna Hugo entró en acción y cargándome en sus brazos. Me llevó arriba. Mientras yo farfullaba y me negaba a cooperar.

_Chorus:_

_Break me away_

_Don't stop now._

_Hurt me again_

_And I fall down…_

_Hold me in charm._

_Take me away._

_Push on play_

_And lose control._

_Lose control._

Sophia y Peyton se mostraron visiblemente preocupados. Y sin poder evitarlo, sentí el impulso de querer gritar. Y lo hice. Mamá trató de hacer como si nada pasara pero yo sabía que el lunes todos comentarían lo ocurrido.

Sophia quiso subir a verme pero Hugo se lo impidió alegando que no estaba en condiciones. Mamá subió un momento a verme, estaba preocupada. Hugo, mamá y yo sabíamos que pasaba.

Mamá no dijo nada por el momento. Además alegó que debía bajar a atender a los invitados. Y yo se los agradecí.

**Hay quien no entiende el significado de la palabra NO. **

**Cuando te encuentras vomitando sobre el váter. Sudando frío, llorando, temblando, sangrando y medio riendo de la estupidez pasada… no es el mejor momento para recibir visitas.**

- Weasley.- Dijo una voz masculina. Yo gemí.

- Aléjate Malfoy.- Dije y volví a inclinarme sobre el váter. Para cuando pude ponerme de nuevo en pie me di cuenta que Sophia estaba allí y también Peyton. Él hizo un gesto desdeñoso y se acercó.

- ¿Agua?.- Preguntó Malfoy.

- Gracias.- Y tomé el vaso. Miré a Sophia y luego a Peyton y volví a ponerme pálida. Scorpius pareció comprender y dirigiéndose a Peyton le pidió que esperase afuera.

- ¿Mejor Weasley?.- Preguntó cuando me recostó y me puso un paño frío en la frente.

- Gracias… .- Murmuré.

- Bah… no digas tonterías… nadie que no sea yo va a causarte estragos en tu vida.- Dijo él. Lo miré y sonreí. Dos segundos más tarde estaba totalmente dormida.

**Creo que es la primera vez que debo agradecer tres cosas en un solo día.**

**La primera es de que Hugo sea un metiche hermano mayor. **

**La segunda que mi madre haga una fiesta. **

**Y la tercera…**

**Que Scorpius haya subido a verme. **

* * *

**N/A: Gracias a los que me han leído. En serio. Debo decirles que la historia en sí, ya esta hecha, mis disculpas por no haber actualizado tan bien revisado pero de todos modos sí hay alguna falla, trataré de corregirlo ¿Vale? Por si acaso se lo preguntan las canciones en inglés son de mi propiedad. Lamentablemente no soy una experta en el idioma, lo he revisado, si algo falla por favor avisenme. Arigatou!**

**Dejenme Reviews por favor.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Notas de autora:_

_La historia es un UA, esta basada en experiencias personales. Un toque de realismo… les aviso que no tiene en absoluto nada de magia y la historia ya esta hecha y terminada. Así que espero que les guste._

_**Disclaimer: (Un Disclaimer para toda la historia basta, no veo la necesidad de escribirlo en cada capitulo.)**_

_**Nada de esto me pertenece. Pertenece a JKRowling, fenomenal escritora y autora de Harry Potter, yo uso sus personajes sin fin lucrativo y con el mero propósito de entretenernos a todos nosotros, que deseamos conocer dicho mundo.**_

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 1.

**Parte 2.**

**Mi vida en la casa.**

Así es como terminan todas las fiestas que organiza mi madre desde mi tragedia. Cuando menos las fiestas en las que quiere que yo participe.

Claro que hay otras cosas que acaban peor…

Como las reuniones familiares. Esas son un desastre.

Y me refiero a cuando estoy yo. Aparentemente soy yo la culpable. O mejor dicho. Simple y sencillamente soy yo la culpable.

Cuando viene mi padre a visitarnos siempre me he ido. Si no es porque tengo realmente un compromiso, es por voluntad propia. No le he perdonado nada.

Siempre he intentado que mi relación con mi padre no afecte a mi madre. Ella es grandiosa. Solo tiene un pequeño problema.

**Mi madre no tiene pareja, supongo que tendrá la esperanza de que padre vuelva. Ahh y se mete mucho en la vida ajena.**

**Hay ciertas cosas que no puedes evitar… como cuando tratas de hacer que se detenga el tiempo para que siga oscuro. Sabes que es imposible. Y seguirá saliendo el Sol. **

**Son cosas que no puedes evitar.**

Fue así de grande mi sorpresa cuando vi como mi madre caminaba de la mano de un señor alto y desgarbado de cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Jamás lo hubiera creído de ella.

Claro ella no estaba enterada de que yo la estaba observando. Puesto que yo había salido de compras con Sophia supuestamente hacia el sur de Los Ángeles. Y bueno… cabía decir que de ultimo momento se nos unió Francesca. Amiga de Sophia, y si seguía así… próxima amiga mía. Lo que me gustaba de Francesca era que evitaba preguntar más, o insistir respecto a mi pasado.

Francesca tenía cabellos castaños cortos, una melena que le llegaba por centímetros, no más abajo de los hombros. Una complexión mediana y ojos avellana.

Jamás se me ocurriría pensar que era aburrida, por el contrario. Ella había sido quien nos había propuesto ir un poco más al norte como punto de referencia el Instituto, puesto que había allí tiendas estupendas. Claro que de haber sabido que iba a ver a mi madre y a otro tipo metiéndole la lengua en su boca a fondo. No hubiera accedido.

Traté de contenerme y esta vez… lo logré.

**Gracias Francesca, te quiero.**

Y es que Sophia no podía parar de mirar como se comían las gargantas. Pero Francesca sin embargo había decidido de pronto que tenía mucha hambre. Y sin pensarlo dos veces nos arrastró 7 cuadras lejos donde había un magnifico restaurante.

Fui por un momento al tocador y al regresar había una banda cantando, pero no pude observar quien era ya que había muchas chicas alrededor. Supuse que era una banda de hombres por las voces.

_Don't fall down again, baby_

_Don't think how, why or what._

_Show me_

- ¿Hyperion?.- Le pregunté a Francesca y a ella casi se le cae la tortita de atún que comía en ese momento.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?.- Dijo viéndome.

- Me lo dijo Peyton… aunque si te soy sincera no he tenido oportunidad de verlo en persona solo he oído su música.- Dije observando la carta.

- Ahhh.- Noté como se relajaba considerablemente. Pedí un poco de pescado.

_Open your eyes_

_See the sky_

_And don't think again that, baby._

_Only show me_

Sin querer llegué a escuchar como Francesca le decía a Sophia un par de cosas, no se sobre que con exactitud porque siendo sincera me parecía que no llegaba la frase a ningún lado.

- No se como le hará para ocultarlo más tiempo.- Dijo Francesca. Sophia rió.

- Es que es muy listo.- Dijo ella con cariño.

- Sí, pero tarde o temprano deberá decirle.- Dijo ella.

Pensé seriamente en inmiscuirme en la conversación, pero decidí que así como yo tenía secretos, era estúpido pensar que fuera yo la única. No dije nada.

_The rain ends now_

_One glass of wine it's ok_

_Tell me something…_

_You see the star fires in my eyes?_

_Only show me baby_

_Take us that car and run_

_Runaway fast._

Jamás creí que Scorpius estuviera allí hasta que lo vi. Rodeado de chicas. Sin saber porque, me molesté y no volví a voltear para donde él.

Pero para mi desgracia… él se acercó a nosotras, claro… después de deshacerse de todas sus concubinas.

- Ay, no... ¡no! No… ay… no, aquí viene… .- Murmuré yo desesperada.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- Me dijo Sophia.

- Allí viene.. hagan como que no hay espacio.- Les pedí. Ellas hicieron lo que les pedí.

- ¡Hey! chicas ¿Qué hacen aquí?.- Dijo Scorpius tratando de sentarse.- ¿Me hacen espacio?

No.- Le dije de inmediato. Pero Scorpius sonrió a su prima y a Francesca.

- ¿Me negarás el privilegio de sentarme con mi hermana?.- Dijo y sin más ellas le hicieron espacio. El sonrió y yo me quede anonadada.

- ¿Tu prima y tu… hermana?.- Dije yo viéndolos a los tres con furia. El sonrió con encanto.

- No vamos a ir anunciando a nuestras familias a los cuatro vientos ¿O sí, Rose?.- Yo sacudí la cabeza. Definitivamente no me portaría como niñita de mami.

- Tienes razón… yo no te diría nada de mi vida ni de mi familia jamás… antes muerta que confiar en una serpiente como tú.- Dije yo y me levanté lo más digna que pude. Pero me enredé con las bolsas de ropa y hubiera caído al suelo de no ser porque Scorpius me atrapó en un intento de que no me estrellara contra el suelo…

Yo cerré los ojos fuertemente y respiré hondo. No quería entrar en shock cuando no había nadie para ayudarme a escapar de mi horroroso pasado…

- ¿Estas bien Rose?.- Me preguntó Scorpius, se le oía agitado. Sin pensarlo abrí los ojos y me encontré con los suyos. Unos perfectos ojos grises penetrantes. Nos quedamos así lo que a mi me pareció una eternidad. Pero en ningún momento me dio miedo. Me aparté bastante sonrojada después de ver como me miraba él.

- Perfectamente, Malfoy.- Respondí con la garganta seca. Él sonrió y me ayudo a levantarme.

- ¿Te importaría bailar conmigo?.- Dijo él viéndome de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Porque deberías bailar conmigo?.- Pregunté retándolo. El tomó mi respuesta como un sí. Miré alrededor había muchas personas. Tragué saliva, la última vez que baile seriamente y sin provocar desastre fue como debutante. A mis quince. No era un buen principio. Fue mi peor año.

- No me digas que no, no delante de tantas personas, te prometo que no te arrepentirás.- Dijo Scorpius.

- No, en realidad ya estoy arrepentida… pero vamos, no heriré tu grandísimo ego.- Le murmuré al oído. Él sonrió y me condujo a la pista de aquel restaurante.

La música comenzó, era muy lenta y de un modo extraño, comencé a moverme.

- Mmm bailas bien.- Me dijo al oído con voz ronca Scorpius.- ¿Acostumbras bailar seguido?

- No si puedo evitarlo.- Dije entre molesta y sorprendida.- Pero ya que lo hago, lo haré bien.

- Ya veo… entonces muéstrame.- Y sin más me hizo dar una vuelta y me alzó por los aires. Cerré los ojos.

- Dios… esto no esta pasando.- Murmuré maravillada. Scorpius soltó una risita y me bajó.

- ¿No esta pasando, que?.- Dijo él haciendo que su aliento chocara contra mi mejilla.

Pero antes de que le pudiese contestar algo, fui apresada por las muñecas y arrebataron a Scorpius de mi lado.

- ¿Estas bien Rose?.- Me preguntó Hugo. Cuando me di cuenta de la escena me sonrojé. Scorpius estaba forcejeando con un tipo dos veces más alto que él. Hugo le asintió y le dijo que soltará a Scorpius, luego me cargó y junto con el tipo que no conocía, salimos del local.

- ¿Que demonios crees que haces?.- Dije pataleando mientras trataba de soltarme. Hugo gruño.

- ¿Qué que hago? Te salvo, eso hago.- Dijo él muy molesto.

- ¿Salvarme?.- Le chillé al oído. Hugo pegó un brincó.

- ¡Auch! Rose, eres una hermana salvaje y demasiado gritona.- Dijo Hugo aullando de dolor. Su compañero rió y fue entonces cuando reparé en él.

- ¿Quién es tu amigo?.- Dije yo mordaz.

- Se llama Tomás.- Dijo él volteando a verlo, capté como Tomás le hacía una seña. Pero no vi ni entendí a que se refería.

- Rose… ibas a entrar en shock.-Dijo Hugo poniéndome en el suelo, yo casi me caigo pero el logró estabilizarme a tiempo.

- No Hugo… no iba a entrar en shock.- Dije yo alterada.

- Hugo será mejor que nos vayamos... Rose explotará en cualquier momento.- Dijo Tomás.

Yo me serené. No deseaba saber que era eso de que iba a explotar.

Al llegar a la casa azoté la puerta y mi madre salió a verme con tono de reproche. No le hice caso y pase de largo al refrigerador.

- Si hay algo que te molesta podemos hablarlo, sabes que no te debes desquitar con la puerta Rose.- Dijo mi madre.

- No me digas... ¿Por eso...?.- Me mordí la lengua y enfurruñada pase de largo a mi madre, tome un refresco de cola y subí a mi cuarto. Encendí el computador y me encontré con que nadie estaba conectado, no obstante tenía alrededor de veinticinco mensajes, si he de admitirlo, realmente me extrañó puesto que yo jamás había sido alguien a quien le mandaran tantos mensajes y creí que podría ser SPAM.

Me desentendí del asunto y comencé a ver. Los dos primeros eran de mi padre y de mi abogada o bien, ex-abogada. Eliminé el mail, de la abogada sin siquiera leerlo, ya sabía que decía. Y realmente no me interesaba abrir otro caso en contra de nadie. No solo era tensión, también era amenazas y demás. Las cosas se ponían realmente feas cuando te encarabas con el acusado.

Además, mi vida tenía cierto estilo últimamente. Había logrado superar eso poco a poco. Los siguientes cinco mensajes eran SPAM de un juego de realidad virtual. Había un mensaje de Francesca y otro de Sophia donde me pedían que nos reuniéramos en algún mall. El siguiente era de la banda de Hyperion. Tenía yo cuatro tickets para un concierto cortesía de la compañía Océano.

Yo estaba suscrita a las novedades y regalos como un cliente VIP de modo que cualquier asunto de mi interés.. bla bla bla, ya saben a que me refiero con eso si es que han estado suscritos a la compañía. Oí pasos en el rellano y cerré mi correo. No deseaba que vieran lo siguiente. Mi madre tocó la puerta.

- Adelante.- Dije y ella entró.

- ¿Sucede algo de lo que quieres comentar?.- Dijo mi madre. Yo bufé, esa era la razón por la que odiaba la psicología. Mi madre había estudiado un postgrado en ello y desde entonces se dedicaba a cuestionar todo como si fuese una maldita alumna de Freud o algo por el estilo. Yo en lo personal me volvía loca de ese modo. Daban ganas de arrojar todo por la ventana. Y cuando combinaba el ser loquera con ser madre moderna abnegada, daban ganas de ahorcarla sinceramente.

- ¿Porque debería suceder algo?.- Pregunté. Ella se removió en la cama. _Fantástico_. Lo único que me faltaba, que la desarreglara. Siendo hija de Hermione Granger era muy difícil que no fuese, yo quisquillosa con mis cosas.

- Bueno, es que entraste muy agresiva a la casa.- Comenzó mi madre. Yo suspiré, no le iba a decir que la caché en una mentira ni que yo me encontraba bailando, algo que tenía prohibido hacer para que no fuese a darme un ataque. Mi familia no sabía nada. Solo observaron ciertos comportamientos en mi que habían cambiado a través del tiempo.

- Bueno… he reñido con Sophia y no estoy de humor francamente.- Dije yo zanjando la cuestión. Mamá asintió.

- Esta bien cariño, pero si necesitas hablar… bueno estoy aquí para ello.- Se levantó y se encaminó hasta la puerta y yo me volví al monitor.- ¿Sabes? Siempre he creído que uno de tus peores defectos es guardarte todo lo que te sucede… no se que halla pasado en tu pequeño viaje pero desde entonces, ha ido esa tendencia tuya en aumento.- Y sin más que decirme guardo silencio. Yo no le contesté.

**Hay ciertas cosas que es mejor dejarlas donde están. No quieres preocupar a tus padres, no les dices nada. No quieres que se siga en el tema, guarda silencio, si. En verdad. Ciertas cosas deben tratar de permanecer en el pasado.**

**Continuará.**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: Se que no es mucho pero es lo mejor que pude hacer... son las 4 AM, francamente estoy cansada de todo lo que he hecho estas semanas y aunque no lo crean mañana (hoy en unas horas) deberé comenzar a hacer una condenada maqueta. Desde temprano, no creo que pueda descansar ni el domingo,y me ando volviendo loca. Estas semanas solo he podido descansar alrededor de 5 horas a 4 horas por día, si no es que menos. Y encima ha sido un mes y promete ser aun más movido. Tengo gastritis severa (Me han amenazado con operarme, ¡Dios me libre!). PAra acabar el colmo de la locura, me ha llegado una vena de inspiración enorme, pero en otros temas, y tengo comprometida una historia que hago con alguien más. Y aunque probablemente a ustedes esto francamente no les interese ni un maldito pepino, es una forma muy barata de excusarme por no poder atender todas las historias, ni actualizar como Dios manda. Pido mil disculpas a los que me han esperado tan pacientemente y doy las gracias por ello. Por que sin ustedes yo probablemente no seguiría escribiendo. Gracias a todos y nos veremos luego. - Espero que muy pronto -**

**Dejen Reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

Breakaway, Fall down but Love me now.

_Notas de autora:_

_La historia es un UA, esta basada en experiencias personales. Un toque de realismo… les aviso que no tiene en absoluto nada de magia y la historia ya esta hecha y terminada. Así que espero que les guste._

_**Disclaimer: **__**Nada de esto me pertenece. Pertenece a JKRowling, fenomenal escritora y autora de Harry Potter, yo uso sus personajes sin fin lucrativo y con el mero propósito de entretenernos a todos nosotros, que deseamos conocer dicho mundo.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2.**

**Parte 1.**

**Mi vida en la escuela**

**Hay personas que no entienden la importancia de no hablar en clase y quizás no deberías criticar si tu también lo haces, pero a veces puede más el SER HUMANO y criticar, que el ser piadoso. Ahora, perder la paciencia en clase, gritar y ponerte de pie mientras miras furiosa al "Enemigo" definitivamente es la peor forma de lograr permanecer en clase, pero quizá la mejor forma de conseguir un beso robado.**

- Pssst .- Se oye un murmullo y yo no hago caso.

No deseo inmiscuirme en asuntos que no me conciernen, de cualquier modo la clase es muy atractiva como para desear ponerme a platicar.

Sí, bueno ¿Que se puede esperar de la hija de Hermione Granger? Ella fue y es, bueno no ES pero si FUE la mejor de su generación. El profesor ha estado hablando durante los anteriores veinte minutos de la teoría de Darwin y de la genética.

De como realmente adquirimos todas nuestras características.

Me ha dado pena y desde luego no lo he hecho, pero ganas no me han faltado de preguntarle ¿Como se supone que si mi tía es pecosa yo heredase pecas?

- Rose… psst.- He oído que alguien me llamaba. Pero no hice caso, así que minutos más tarde me golpeó una bola de papel. Pero no quise voltear.

Así que lo siguiente que me golpeó fue un lápiz. Y más tarde un sacapuntas, que por cierto cayó en mi mesa y vi que decía con marcador, Scorpius. Más tarde me ha golpeado una gruesa goma que rebotando contra mi mejilla ha hecho que me parase enfadada y comenzase a gritar.

- ¿Se puede saber en que demonios estas pensando? Primero que nada jamás interrumpas mi clase, segundo, no me lances ni bolas de papel ni lápices de ningún tono color o sabor, tampoco valen sacapuntas reglas o cualquier otro instrumento escolar y menos a mi cara.- Dije y tomé un suspiró, que más tarde se convirtió en una cara de color granate.

La clase entera nos estaba viendo y el profesor curveaba sus cejas incrédulo. Scorpius mientras tanto se mantenía impasible, pero un brillo burlón atravesaba sus ojos. El profesor carraspeó y con tono autoritario nos dijo.

- Señor Malfoy, señorita Weasley, hagan el favor de dejar el salón, y no vuelvan hasta que termine la clase.- Y sin más prosiguió su clase. Scorpius habló con uno de sus amigos, un tal Gareth Zabini y dejó la clase, impasible. Pero yo arrastré mis pies hasta la puerta y murmurando una disculpa al profesor salí al pasillo. Scorpius sonrió al verme salir y yo fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Sabes? Jamás en mi vida he sido sacada del salón, hasta ahora... ¡¿Se puede saber porque me molestabas de esa forma?.- Grité, pero él permaneció impasible ante mi furia.- ¡Demonios di algo!

- Siempre hay una primera vez.- Y sin más se giró y empezó a caminar por el pasillo. Yo suspiré y lo seguí. Quería saber que me iba a decir o ya si no hacía nada... aun me quedaba otra hora de clase afuera.

- Serpiente estúpida.- Mascullé para mi misma y como iba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta de que Scorpius había parado bruscamente, lo que me hizo chocar contra él. Pero de algún modo, Scorpius logró estabilizarme y que no me diera contra el suelo.

- Ten más cuidado Weasley.- Dijo mirándome mientras arrugaba el ceño. Yo no resistí el impulso y le saqué la lengua. Scorpius dejo de arrugar el ceño y me metió en el pequeño baño.

Como la escuela era suficientemente grande, nadie usaba los baños privados que había en caso de emergencia. Ya que... digamos que el paseo hasta los baños era bastante largo y los alumnos preferían saltarse de quince a media hora de clase, solo por _ir_ al baño.

Él me sentó sobre lo que sería el lavabo (Demasiado resistente para mi gusto) y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente. Yo no le correspondí los primeros segundos, estaba demasiado aturdida como para pensar en nada. ¿Qué se puede decir cuando ya tienes dos años sin que nadie te bese?

Realmente me quedé sin hacer nada, hasta que se despegó de mí.

- ¿Rose? Diablos.. lo siento mucho, estas muy tensa... no debí.- Dijo avergonzado. Yo volví a la realidad.

- Oh Scor... esta bien… yo.- Y sin decir más me besó de nuevo. No fue nada parecido a un beso. De hecho fue mucho mejor que todos aquellos besos que he experimentado en mi vida.

- Mhhhmm Rose... .- Dijo Scorpius recorriendo con sus manos mi espalda.- Yo gemí... y sonó el celular de Scorpius.

- Lo- siento.- Dijo Scorpius y contestó, yo me bajé del lavabo y me comencé a arreglar. Mis mejillas estaban rojas y mis labios hinchados ligeramente. Maldije para mis adentros.

- Rose.. debo irme.- Comenzó Scorpius. Yo me di la vuelta y pegándole una bofetada grité:

- Esto no pasó.- Y sin más cerré la puerta y me fui a la enfermería. No, hoy no había sido un buen día.

Aunque... tal vez. Seguí mi camino con una sonrisa en mi rostro que se negaba a quitarse.

No podía ser tan malo después de todo. No era como antes. Y estaba segura.

- Rose, tienes todo esto de tarea, te lo ha mandado el Profesor Snape.- Dijo Sophia.

Yo suspiré al ver la montaña de deberes. Me había perdido de mucho mientras estaba en mi pequeño mundo.

- ¿Desde cuando el profesor Snape deja tarea de Lenguas? Creía que daba de Química y Ciencias.- Protesté. Sophia suspiro.

- La profesora Minerva se ha enfermado, y ¿Por qué sonríes?.-Preguntó curiosa. Yo no contesté y me apresuré a borrar mi sonrisa.

- Tienes esa mirada... ¿Quién fue?.- Preguntó esperanzada Sophia.

- Nadie.- Murmuré yo, aunque se que no me creyó. Pero comenzó a parlotear sobre lo aburridas que eran las clases de Lenguas con el profesor Snape impartiéndolas. Yo me dejé guiar y asentí a todo lo que decía.

- Rose... ¿Rose?... ¡Rose!.- Dijo Sophia gritándome mientras Francesca me pasaba la mano por el frente. Yo me sonrojé fuertemente. Había estado pensando en aquellos besos que nos habíamos dado Scorpius y yo en el baño.

- ¡Dios! Es imposible.- Dijo Francesca.

- Esta en las nubes.- Dijo Sophia. Francesca afirmó con la cabeza.

- ¿El afortunado es...?.- Preguntó a Sophia. Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

- No ha soltado ni prenda.- Dijo molesta Sophia. De pronto he recordado a mi padre.

- ¡Claro! Por eso tengo pecas también.- Dije levantándome de golpe. Sorprendiendo a Sophia y Francesca que al reponerse se echaron a reír.

- ¿Pecas?.- Dijo Francesca. Sophia sonrió.

- ¿Qué tiene?.- Pregunté yo erizada.

- Supongo que es por eso que nadie te entiende Rose.- Dijo Sophia. Yo alcé las cejas buscando una explicación y tras cambiar Fran y Soph miradas, Francesca se encogió de hombros.

- Es solo que eres muy diferente a las chicas que nosotras consideramos _normales_….y no es insulto.-Añadió al verme abrir la boca.- Pero nadie sabe como funciona tu cabeza, primero bailas y después te entra un ataque, luego bailas fenomenal, aun cuando decías que eras torpe haciéndolo y para colmo tu hermano te lleva en medio del baile, sin mencionar que hizo un espectáculo enorme para sacarte de allí, te besas con Scorpius y le das una bofetada, y ahora hablamos contigo…

- Ejem… disculpa pero _hablar_ no es el mejor término, se hablaría más con un perro que con ella.- Corrigió Sophia con tranquilidad.

- Bueno, supongo que tienes razón.- Dijo perpleja Francesca, pero luego sacudió su cabeza y enfocó su atención en mi.- El punto es que mientras él piensa en ti, el beso y la bofetada, tu piensas en tus pecas, tu árbol genealógico y los deberes escolares.- Dijo Francesca sacudiendo su cabeza impresionada.

- Eso cuando la mayoría de las chicas de este instituto, morirían por darle un beso a Scorpius.- Finalizó Sophia

- Y del planeta.- Masculló Francesca para sí. Sophia sonrió.

- Y nadie, le daría una bofetada por ello.- Puntualizó Francesca. Sophia tosió.

- Júratelo que no.- Dijo entre risas.- Aunque quizá es por eso que le atraes tanto.

Yo estaba muda de asombro y tenía unos fuertes deseos de echarme a reír. Ciertamente no sabía que demonio se había apoderado de mí al darle una bofetada. Pero no era algo que deseara comentar con ellas, por muy amigas que fueran siempre serían familiares de Scorpius, antes que algo mío.

- ¿Como saben de…?.- Logré preguntar tras recuperar el habla. Francesca sonrió.

- Sophia me comentó que tú saliste con los labios bastante hinchados del baño, y que Scorpius y tú fueron castigados y sacados del salón.- Dijo Francesca.

Francesca estaba en otro grupo, por lo que hubiera sido "bruja" al saber algo así de primera mano. Yo me eché a reír.

- Uniendo los cables puede ser, pero yo podría haber encontrado a alguien más.- Dije mirando a Francesca divertida. Sophia sonrió.

- Scorpius salió justo detrás de ti, iba a hablar contigo al parecer, pero mi presencia no dejo que lo hiciera.- Dijo Sophia. Yo la miré muda de asombro y luego refunfuñé entre dientes.

- Viéndolo de ese modo no puedo decirte que hubiera estado haciendo un trío o una orgía en un baño privado.- Dije de mal humor. Francesca se echó a reír.

- Sin mencionar que Scorpius te ha estado mirando todo el rato.- Dijo ella.

- Te devora con la mirada.- Dijo Sophia. Me sonrojé, no podía ubicar alguna excusa en mi cabeza que valiera la pena. Y eso era raro pues me había hecho experta en ellas. Sophia me miró.

- ¿Vendrías el fin de semana a mi casa?, Quiero decir, allí estará Francesca y nos gustaría organizar una buena fiesta entre chicas.- Dijo Sophia. Yo dudé.

- Tendré que consultar… .- Me detuve a tiempo. No es que se hubieran reído si les decía "Tendré que consultar con mi mamá", ya no estábamos en el jardín de niños.- Mi hermano es muy sobre protector, así que…

- Esta bien.- Dijo Francesca.- Pero tienes que ir, tu presencia es importante para nosotras, dile a tu mamá que le ordené a tu hermano permanecer fuera de nuestro alcance.

- Okay, lo pensaré ¿Vale?.- Dije haciendo como que cerraba una agenda con mis manos. Ellas rieron.

**Parece… que he encontrado mi hogar aquí. **

**Es curioso, cuando se supone que no creía en que podría tener esa oportunidad de nuevo.**

- ¿En serio me esta mirando?.- Dije yo aun sonrojada, Sophia y Francesca se miraron y sonrieron. Yo.. yo… bueno, yo me golpeé mentalmente por haber hecho esa pregunta.

- Eso si es hablar como chica.- Dijo Francesca, yo la fulminé con la mirada. Ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar de tema, así que carraspeé y pregunté:

- ¿Y bien?.

- No te mira.- Dijo Sophia, Francesca se rió. Yo sentí como algo frío cayera sobre mis hombros. Estaba desilusionada y molesta por haberme creído lo que decían.

- Te esta prácticamente desnudando con la mirada.- Dijo Francesca. Yo me sonrojé intensamente y empecé a hacer ruido con mi almuerzo, lo cual era todo un reto, porque era un sándwich y un envase de plástico, jugo de naranja. Fran y Sophia se rieron.

- Sí, adelante, disfrútenlo cuanto quieran.- Murmuré enfurruñada… y sonrojada.

El día transcurrió de lo más normal. Excepto quizás por la continua presión de Francesca y Sophia para que le hablase yo a Scorpius y por mis continuos sonrojos al toparme con él, oír de él, y todo lo que respecta a su persona. Sí, todos los verbos posibles que se me puedan ocurrir mientras la sangre fluye directamente a mi cabeza… de nuevo.

- ¿Todo bien, Rose?.- Preguntó mamá mientras entraba a la casa. Yo asentí y comencé a subir las escaleras.- Bueno, ¿Podrías sacar hoy la basura? Parece que tu hermano no vendrá hoy a cenar.- Dijo sonriente.

- Okay, ¿Harás tú la cena?.- Dije yo mirándola. Sabía que me tocaba a mi, puesto que era lunes apenas, entre semana me tocaba a mi o a Hugo. Lo cuál era asombrosamente fantástico, ya que nadie habría tolerado la comida de mamá. Cocinaba espantosamente mal. Y que sea yo quien lo diga es bastante malo. Porque a mi no me sale de primera la comida, aunque si pasable.

- No, hoy es lunes Rose.- Dijo mirándome significativamente.

- No es algo que se me pueda olvidar fácilmente.- Murmuré yo.- Esperó que no te importe cenar pizza o algo de comida rápida, tengo muchos deberes, el profesor Snape se ha mandado con ello.- Dije yo y subí a hacer mis deberes. Mamá subió más tarde.

- ¿Hay algo que ocurra?.- Preguntó ella. Yo me tardé en contestar. Había mucho que me ocurría últimamente. Pero no tenía ánimos suficientes para decir nada. De algún modo, era algo mejor guardarlo para mí.

- Hija, no se que tengas, pero… me gustaría saberlo ¿Sí?.- Dijo mi madre acariciando mi cabello. Hacía años que no hacía eso ya. Suspiré.

- Estoy agotada, en la escuela me han dejado mucho trabajo es todo.- Dije, pero mamá negó con la cabeza.

- Lo puedo ver en tus ojos, linda, hay algo que cambia lentamente, quizás sea lo que puede hacer que te devuelva esa sonrisa.- Dijo mamá y se fue sin obligarme a decir nada más. Yo me quedé muda por quien-sabe-cuantas-veces-ya-en-el-día. Y luego solté todo el aire que retenía.

- Eso… es algo que me gustaría ver, de eso estoy segura.- Dije y sin más terminé mis deberes, ordené una pizza y saqué la basura.

- Rose… yo… .- Dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Yo me levanté de un salto. No había oído que alguien se me acercase.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención ser tan grosero, se que no debes estar muy contenta.- Dijo Scorpius. Yo parpadeé.

- ¿Scorpius?.- Dije yo perpleja. El asintió.

- Siento haberte asustado.- Dijo él y caminamos hasta la puerta de mi casa.- ¿Sabes Rose? Ya tienes un par de semanas aquí.- Inició él.

- Dos meses no son un par de semanas.- Dije yo suavemente. Se sonrojó.

- No, supongo que no….- Sacó unas nomeolvides y me las entregó.- Te veré mañana en la escuela.

Yo lo dejé marcharse. Me había quedado muda de asombro. Otra vez.

- Demonios, ¿Cuando dejarán de asombrarme todos? Lo próximo que oiré será que Hugo ha hecho que los profesores le pongan un cero en ciencias por culpa de una chica.- Mascullé por lo bajo.

- Ni hablar, tendrás que estudiar para que vuelvas a salir con esa mujer.- Dijo la voz de mi madre autoritaria. Me quedé nuevamente perpleja. Hugo estaba colorado.

- Mamá…

- Mi respuesta es no, una cosa es que tengas un enamoramiento y otra que descuides tus estudios, esa chica no te conviene, Hugo.- Dijo mamá severa.- Rose jamás ha tenido un enamoramiento, pero estoy segura de que si lo tuviera no descuidaría de ese modo sus estudios, ¿Cuatro?, lo siento Hugo tendrás que estudiar.- Dijo ella y se marchó firmemente y un tanto decepcionada.

- Bueno.. al menos no fue cero.- Mascullé para mi y Hugo me lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos.

**No creo que me dejen ir a casa de Sophia, Hugo pondrá toda clase de pretextos y mamá… **

**Bueno, ella es mamá. **

**Además a partir de ahora jamás me dejaré creer por eso de que la gente es "predecible".**

**¡JA! Vaya mentira más grande. La gente es impredecible de pies a cabeza. Si se enamoran, hay un cambio. Si se enojan otro. Etc, etc.**

**No. La gente no es "predecible". Quien diga eso te ofrece una mentira más grande que la torre Eiffel. Es eso o yo me convierto en pollo…**

**Que mejor sea leona, al menos no me comerán tan fácil.**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: Okay, considerando que es la tercera vez que escribo N/A: estoy a punto de mandar esta computadora a volar a través de la ventana. He tenido problemas de conexión. ¡Demonios! No se que pasa que cada vez que ponog SAVE esta, ¡Me manda afuera! ¬¬ Estúpida computadora...**

**Ahora, al grano. Me enfermé de gastritis, y falte una semana entera a clases en la universidad. Lo cual hará que tenga que ponerme al corriente. Tras haber recibido el asedio de mi familia y sus preocupaciones por que estuviera yo bien. (Por eso escribí Muñeca de Porcelana, si debo ser sincera, ya estaba harta de estar en casa.). El punto es que no podré estar en la red mucho tiempo, ni desvelarme para traer capitulo. Hasta nuevo aviso. Siendo las 2.30 AM y habiendo lidiado con esta computadora, me encantaría decir que me dormiré pronto, pero me temo que no es de ese modo.**

**Antes debo decir, que la letra BOLD, son FRAGMENTOS del diario de Rose. Tuve que pensar seriamente si decirles o no el asunto. Y he llegado a la conclusión. Deben saberlo.**

**Es probable que no escriba hasta Noviembre, de modo que preparen sus disfraces y disfruten el Halloween sin mi. Porque ne vez de eso trataré de que mis calificaciones no bajen, o tampoco habrá dulce o truco para mi. Thanks!**

**Feliz Halloween, les desea Anna Russo.**

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

Breakaway, Fall down but Love me now.

_Notas de autora:_

_La historia es un UA, esta basada en experiencias personales. Un toque de realismo… les aviso que no tiene en absoluto nada de magia y la historia ya esta hecha y terminada. Así que espero que les guste._

_**Disclaimer: **__**Nada de esto me pertenece. Pertenece a JKRowling, fenomenal escritora y autora de Harry Potter, yo uso sus personajes sin fin lucrativo y con el mero propósito de entretenernos a todos nosotros, que deseamos conocer dicho mundo.**_

**Capitulo 2**

**Parte 2.**

**Mi vida en la escuela.**

**Me han dejado ir. Con una sola condición.**

**Que Hugo se asegure que ningún chico se acerque a mi a más de doce metros. Le he repetido a mamá que era una soberana estupidez. Pero Hugo le ha chantajeado diciéndole que subiría las calificaciones si lo dejaba ir como guardaespaldas.**

**Menudo pedazo de...**

**Pero eso no importa, les he comentado a Francesca y Sophia y estan de acuerdo en que haremos que Hugo se sienta como en casa, bueno ellas. O Hugo – Que por desgracia no es nada tonto – comenzará a sospechar. Y lo dormiremos. **

**De modo que podremos irnos de la casa de Sophia a la de Francesca. Lo hemos decidido. Habrá un buen cambio de look de todas. Aunque no sé. En mi opinión no tiene nada de malo vestirse con puros jeans súper holgados y playeras iguales – debajo de estas, manga larga y blanca – típico. Supongo que será cosa de nuestros gustos diferentes. **

- Chicas, no tengo precisamente el cuerpo perfecto: tengo pecas, y realmente me fascinan los pasteles y dulces como para no estar como mínimo 3 o 4 kilos por arriba de mi peso ideal y eso se notará en cuanto me quiten toda la ropa. Además no precisamente soy fan del ejercicio... en serio déjenme tal cual y estaré bien.- Dije yo. Ellas sonrieron cómplices de tal modo que yo tragué saliva.

- No me gusta esa mirada.- Dije comenzando a asustarme y ellas rieron. Por desgracia mía, ya era Viernes, y el sábado sería el "GRAN" día.

- Es mejor que se lo digas ahora.- Dijo Sophia a Francesca. Ella sonrió.

- No, lo haré en el camino.- Dijo y entre ambas me subieron al carro, pusieron los seguros y se pusieron a charlar. No fue hasta cuando llegó Scorpius al convertible que Francesca se quitó del volante y yo me quedé muda de asombro.

- ¿No íbamos a ir nosotras nada más?.- Dije atónita. Fran rió.

- Nuestra casa queda muy lejos, ponte el cinturón Rose.- Dijo Francesca. Yo me quedé helada y fue Sophia quien me lo puso de modo que comencé a pedir explicaciones.

- ¿Qué demonios?.- Pregunté en voz alta y Scorpius se limitó a silbar una melodía desconocida para mi.

- Creímos que sería más fácil si no podían seguirnos la pista con los papás rondando por allí, Francesca y Scorpius viven solos, sus padres están de viaje casi siempre y esta semana estarán en Paris.- Dijo Sophia.

- De modo que fue idea mía que no lo supieras hasta darte nuevo aviso, te llevaremos a la escuela el lunes y estarás preciosa con tu nuevo look.- Dijo Fran. Yo no podía articular palabras tan fácilmente.

- Están locas de remate, Hugo me matará.- Dije. Ellas se echaron a reír.

- No, porque no sabrán donde estas, mira, cuando Hugo llame a casa de Sophia, la madre de Sophia le dirá que Emily y Sophia se han reunido en casa de Laurie, y que no tiene ni idea de ti, cuando pregunte por mi, Scorpius contestará y dirá que me he reunido con Emily, Sophia y Laurie, él supondrá que estas tú allí.- Dijo Francesca.

**Cuando regrese a casa, entonces. Pero lo hará. Me matará.**

- Tratará de averiguar la dirección de Laurie, y la casa de ella esta en San Francisco, por eso Laurie en fin de semana va hacia ella, pero entre semana se queda con una tía suya.- Dijo Sophia.

- Ella se ofreció a prestarnos esa simple ayuda sobre que cuando él llegue, le dirá que nos hemos ido con Emily y nos veremos en la escuela el martes.- Dijo Frannie.

- Todo esto le llevará el sábado entero, porque dudo que tu madre le deje salir hoy mismo, además, si es de este modo, averiguar la dirección y teléfonos de cada una le llevará todo el resto del viernes.- Le siguió Sophia. Las miré con una mezcla de miedo y admiración.

- Además, después, para entretenerlo el domingo, Emily le contestará que estamos en casa de Sophia – Francesca y yo – lo que hará que vaya a donde está la casa de Sophia y al no notar que estas allí, bueno ya estará histérico.- Dijo Scorpius con burla. Yo me enfadé al instante. Llevábamos alrededor de varios días sin dirigirnos la palabra y ahora lo primero que se le venía a la mente era reírse de mi hermano. No era algo que yo tolerase.

- Todo esto estaría perfecto de no ser por el hecho de que preocuparé a mi madre.- Dije. Francesca sonrió.

- Ya lo he solucionado.- Dijo Francesca. Yo gemí.

- No me digas, le dijiste que me fui a pasar unas vacaciones al Caribe con tu odioso hermano y todo un harem para él siguiéndonos.- Dije sarcástica. Ella rió.

- Algo por el estilo.- Dijo sin vergüenza. Yo gruñí.

- Esto es el colmo, la última persona con la que yo iría sería tú hermano.- Dije fulminando a Scorpius con la mirada. Él sonrió.

- Creéme Weasley, el sentimiento es mutuo.- Dijo y aceleró a fondo.

- Estan todos ustedes locos.- Dije ignorándole por completo y me pegué al respaldo lo más posible para evitar marearme. Las velocidades me ponían enferma.

**He logrado evitar que me cambien el look, aunque a costa de que para el baile de Primavera me dejarán como nueva.**

Bueno, solo me han hecho un poco de manicura y pedicura. Pero no he permitido que toquen mis ropas ni mi cabello. Al menos no aún. Scorpius se ha ido a encerrar en su cuarto y Hugo ha llamado alrededor de unas 30 veces en lo que resta del día.

Se que estan locos realmente, de modo que me escabullí para llamarle a mi madre, y decirle que estoy bien y regresaré a casa el lunes por la tarde después de la escuela. No ha hecho preguntas. Supongo que Hugo estará cerca suyo.

Tras estar intentando que no le hicieran nada a mi pelo, me fui a recostar en una de las habitaciones para huéspedes. He de decir que el colchón es de agua, el cuarto es con el piso de madera, una chimenea encendida y que hay tres biombos. Cuándo traté de preguntar por ello ambas se escabulleron riendo y diciendo que traerían palomitas y algunas bebidas para una noche de cine.

**Fantástico. Mientras no se trate de películas románticas. Las odio…**

**En lo que vienen, averiguaré lo que hay detrás del segundo biombo. Uno es para el vestidor y el otro para el baño, ¿Y este?**

- Mmm ¿Otra puerta?.- Murmuré para mi y traté de abrirla pero el pestillo estaba echado. ¿Qué es esto? Murmuré de nuevo y seguí intentando abrirlo. Cuando el pestillo cedió pude entrar a la otra habitación. Era casi igual a la mía. Excepto quizás porque era muy masculina hasta en el aire que se respiraba.

- Weasley, ¿Estas en…?.- A él se le quebró la voz. Y yo me sonrojé, estaba en una pijama de Francesca, muy provocativa.

- Yo, lo siento… no sabía que era tu cuarto.- Dije y traté de escapar pero él cerró la puerta impidiéndomelo.

- No.- Dijo y nos quedamos un par de minutos apretujados contra la puerta de madera. Nuestras respiraciones eran rápidas. Yo carraspeé y Scorpius se quitó de encima mío. De ese modo pude ver con mayor claridad la habitación.

- Lindo cuarto.- Dije tratando de sonar lo más natural posible, no me salió. Él sonrió.

- Bueno, es solo una parte, mi madre es admiradora de la belleza medieval, por lo que cada cuarto de esta casa tiene su replica al cuarto del siglo XXI.- Dijo Scorpius con voz pastosa. Yo le sonreí de oreja a oreja olvidando mi molestia.

- Que hermoso.- Dije viendo el cuarto y recorriéndolo con la mano poco a poco. Cuadros, bordes de las ventanas, todo. Scorpius me seguía de cerca.

- Creo… que esta, es la primera vez… que le tomó tanta importancia.- Dijo en un susurro tras mi oreja, Scorpius.

- Es una lástima.- Dije sin percatarme.

- No, no lo es.- Dijo Scorpius y cuando volteé, él miraba ya, la ventana.- Ahora puedo apreciar los matices con mayor facilidad.

Yo sonreí. No había entendido a lo que se refería con exactitud. Pero sonreí. Y esa sonrisa no se me quitó en el resto de mi estancia en la casa de Francesca.

- ¿Y bien?.- Preguntó Francesca viéndome entrar con una sonrisa en los labios.- ¿Te ha besado?

- ¿Se han revolcado?.- Pregunta Sophia. Ambas la miramos extrañadas y ella se ha encogido de hombros.- Es una forma más "Fresh" de decirlo.

- Ah… .- Dije yo

- Por dios santo estamos en el siglo XXI.- Ha dicho Sophia y Fran se ha reído.

- Pero no hay que ser tan vulgar y descocado.- Dijo Fran y yo asentí. Sophia sonrió.

- Vale, entonces… ¿Te la ha…?.- Francesca se abalanzó sobre Sophia y esta soltó un grito, yo aullé de risa y un golpe en la puerta se hizo escuchar. Las tres nos miramos perplejas y luego, la luz se apagó. En ese instante nos invadió el pánico y abrazándonos comenzamos a gritar. Scorpius salió de la nada riéndose a carcajadas. Fran se ha levantado furiosa y le ha pegado una tira de cera fría en la frente que había a la mano. Sophia y yo nos quedamos mudas y luego hemos estallado en carcajadas al observar que Scorpius tenía una marca roja al quitarse la tira.

**Me he despertado. Y he sudado frío. No sabía donde me hallaba. Me he asustado y he gritado.**

**Pero he escuchado con atención. Y una canción en mi corazón se quedará. Posiblemente hasta mi muerte.**

**Se que lo que he vivido me ha hecho ser más consciente de mi mortalidad. De mi realidad. Pero al mismo tiempo, me ha hecho temer más.**

_Hey you_

_Hey dear_

_I want you see me smart_

- ¿Qué horas de cantar son estas?.- Preguntó Francesca a alguien. Yo murmuré un Las mejores inspiraciones llegan en la noche.

_Hey baby_

_Hey you_

- Bueno, ¿Qué tiene? Cierra tu puerta si no te gusta.- Dijo Scorpius.

_Pay attention and listen to my song_

_Pay attention and please don't get me wrong_

Yo ya estaba media dormida cuando recordé a Hyperion y sonreí. Aquel cantante me traía bastante loca. Su voz era una delicia.

- El caso es que me gusta… ¿Cuándo le dirás a Rose la verdad? Lleva loca por Hyperion desde que llegó a la ciudad.- Dijo Francesca.

- Pero Hyperion es un cantante romántico, algo egocéntrico y muy obsesivo.- Dijo Scorpius, se le oía molesto.

- Bueno, que lo admitas ya es ganancia.- Se rió Francesca.- ¿Qué harás?

- Debería decirle, pero… prefiero que dure esto hasta el baile.- Dijo él. Francesca chasqueó la lengua en modo de desaprobación y Scorpius se sonrojó.

- Sé que no esta bien, no necesitas decírmelo.- Dijo Scorpius y Francesca accedió a cambiar el tema.

- ¿Se la dedicas a ella?.- Preguntó mirándolo con una sonrisa pícara.

- Er… yo, ¿Te gustó?.- Preguntó incomodo.

- Bastante, sobre todo porque es de esas baladas mitad lentas mitad rápidas, tan clásicas tuyas.- Dijo ella.

- Ah, gracias, no son de las que andan en internet rondando, ya sabes, deesas pop hechas de plástico, más bien es una del closet.- Dijo entre risas y Francesca sonrió.

- Es Rose, chico, es Rose Weasley.- Dijo Francesca y se echó a reír.- ¿Cómo se llama la canción?

- Don't forget that I love you.- Dijo Scorpius y comenzó a tocarla de nuevo. Se trataba, como bien había dicho Francesca de una melodía clara, en guitarra, romántica, algo obsesiva. Aunque la balada le hacía gala a un excelente sentimiento de amor. Half and a Half. Mitad rápida, mitad lenta.

_You are always keeping secrets_

Rose abrió los ojos y escuchó la voz de Hyperion en el cuarto contiguo. Parecía estar tocando en vivo. Pero eso era imposible técnicamente.

_You are always forget I love you_

_You always forget my feel._

Se levantó de la cama y se puso su bata. Siendo sincera, comenzaba a picarle la curiosidad de porque por cosas del destino nunca podía ver a Hyperion. Bueno, ya era hora de averiguar. Miró el reloj y se sorprendió de lo tarde que era. Ella jamás se levantaba después de las siete de la mañana y ahora, iban a dar las diez y cuarto.

_Don't forget that I love you_

_I love you_

Se dijo que era una falta de respeto hacia sus anfitriones. Pero bueno, no había nada que hacer. Esperaba solo que no se hubieran molestado demasiado.

Pero en cuanto salió Francesca gritó de alegría. Aunque no fue eso lo que le pareció a ella. A ella le pareció que estaba ocultándole algo. Pero desechó la idea inmediatamente y se dejó conducir por Francesca a desayunar.

Y nuevamente tuvo que reconocer. No logró saber de Hyperion.

El día estuvo lleno de actividades y aunque en ningún momento vio a Scorpius, se paso mayor parte del día en las nubes, pensando en él. Pues aquella plática que habían tenido.

**Sus besos**…

Sus ironías. Su egocentrismo.

**Su cabello…**

**Su olor… **

Bueno aquellos ojos la hipnotizaban, pero no era algo que fuera a admitir. Y menos con su historial. No podía permitirse involucrarse con nadie.

O los lastimaría. Y la lastimarían. Además él estaba cerca, lo presentía. Y era mejor que si la pesadilla debía continuar, que lastimase a menos gente. A cuanta menos gente que ella amase, fuese posible.

**Y si era cierto que el amor no tiene ataduras. **

**Bueno. Ella no pensaba involucrarse con Scorpius. **

**Ni atarlo. Y menos amarlo.**

**Pensaba ignorarlo. Y ser indiferente.**

**Sí, eso era mejor.**

**Y eso haría. **

**

* * *

**

Sorry por las tardanzas.

**Pero aquí el capítulo que le sigue a esta historia – Qué para mi es hermosa, por ser tan dramática y al mismo tiempo tan romántica y terrorífica… aunque sea mía xD –. A partir del siguiente capitulo en la segunda parte, comienza el terror, por así decirlo. No es que empiece EN SERIO. Pero les aviso porque va a ir aumentando. Terror y Drama. Aunque no terror ficticio, debo decir. **

**Ah, y sí. Las cosas entre Rose y Scorpius van a ser – Mejor no digo nada y lo leen – , pero no se fíen. La historia cuenta con 20 capítulos y un epilogo dividido en 2 partes. – Hay para largo, no se preocupen – **

**Igual que todos los capítulos. La razón por las que los divido. Es porque yo se que muchas veces no tienen tiempo o se exasperan de leer tanto. O lo leen por partes y se pierden cuando lo vuelven a leer.**

**Lo que leen por lo general son de 5 a 6 hojas en cada capitulo.**

**Y no creen ustedes… ¿Qué ya tenía años sin poner una canción de Hyperion? Bueno, sí, son mías. Pero en la historia Hyperion es el que canta, no Rose. Rose… es otro asunto.**

**Ah y aunque ya tengo hecha la historia acepto sugerencias.** **Y Reviews obligatorios.**

**Y un favor, aunque me tarde en actualizar… TT-TT no me dejen son esenciales en mi vida. Y ustedes, son mis éxitos. Gracias por estar conmigo. ^-^ **

**¡Y Felices Fiestas! – Como diría Criistiii206 – **

**Arigato!**


	7. Chapter 7

Breakaway, Fall down but Love me now.

**Capitulo 3.**

**Rose en los deportes.**

**Quizá sea mejor en los deportes que en la misma vida. Supongo que solo es un acto de reflejo de o que en realidad ocurre con mi persona. Un acto de reflejo de humano es huir y eso es lo que trato de hacer.**

No hay nada mejor como una competencia sana. Excepto tal vez cuando se convierte en una competencia donde se puede apreciar la rivalidad o la enemistad. Aunque eso no sea algo Digno en palabras de adultos y de personas moralistas.

Bueno, en mi opinión ni soy una ni soy otra, así como tampoco admiro las peleas no las rechazo del todo.

Hoy entrenaremos con diferente pareja, estaré analizándolos porque serán competencias entre ustedes.- Dijo la profesora de deportes.

- Estoy dispuesto a machacar a Scorpius.- Dijo un compañero que tenía al lado comentándolo con sus amigos. Yo miré a Scorpius de reojo, este solo sonrió con superioridad y entro a la cancha en cuanto fue llamado.

- Idiota.- Murmuré para misma sonriendo. Francesca y Sophia habían insistido en juntarme con él todo el tiempo que fuera posible. Pero yo estaba decidida. No le dirigí la palabra e hice lo posible por no cruzarme en su camino, en mi cabeza todavía sonaba la melodía de Hyperion, como queriéndome decir algo en especial, insinuando, que no era correcto que me alejase tanto de Scorpius. Bueno, hablemos de Hyperion, no deseo hablar más de Scorpius. Es curioso lo mucho que Francesca y Sophia inventan excusas para sacarme de la tele, de la radio, del internet y de las revistas de moda. No es que a mi me importen todos esos artistas realmente, pero admito que Hyperion me obsesiona.

- No lo es, aunque no lo creas, es un gran atleta.- Me murmura Francesca. De pronto me paré a pensar en el color de su cabello sus ojos y su poco parecido a Scorpius. Solté un gemido.

- No eres su hermana.- Dije yo horrorizada. Francesca se echó a reír.

- No, no realmente.- Dijo ella como si nada. Yo fruncí el ceño.

- ¿A que te refieres?.- Pregunté balbuceando. Ella sonrió.

- Me adoptaron, Scorpius y yo somos de la misma edad, supongo que eso te hizo pensarlo ¿No es así? Tardaste mucho.- Dijo Francesca. Yo me sonrojé.

- Lo siento, no quería.- Dije aun confusa sobre lo que realmente "no quería". Francesca pareció entender y comenzó a hablar.

- Cuando Scorpius tenía tres años, viajaron en Navidad a Francia, yo me encontraba debajo del letrero de un restaurante de lujo, congelándome de frío, esperando a que mi madre volviese con un poco de pan para comer o tal vez le hubiese ido mejor. Era una prostituta. Pero entonces mi madre salió y empezó a forcejear con un tipo, en el forcejeo bajaron de la acera y una camioneta los atropelló, ambos murieron. Scorpius llegaba acompañado de la esquina con su madre, ella vio la historia completa y me recogió.- Dijo Francesca sonriente. Yo la miraba boquiabierta, a pesar de todo, ella seguía feliz.

- Yo era muy niña y me costó empezar a hablar siquiera. Luego comenzaron los trámites de adopción y Scorpius que al principio se portaba muy mal conmigo comenzó a quererme más y más, ¿Sabes? Lo importante no es el ADN, sino lo mucho que quieras a las personas.- Miré a Francesca, cabello castaño, ojos avellana. Sí, en definitiva, nada que ver con Scorpius. Suspiré.

- ¿La extrañas?.-Pregunté. Ella sonrió nostálgica.

- No, le agradezco que me haya dado la vida, pero estoy segura de que ella creyó en algún momento que seguiría sus mismos pasos, y tal vez lo hubiera hecho, tal vez no. Mira, el destino es impredecible, puede que nosotros controlemos las decisiones que tomamos, pero lo demás solo cae del árbol. Si soy sincera, agradezco haberme encontrado con personas tan buenas como lo son Scorpius y mis "padres", pudo haber sido peor para mi.

- ¿Es tu verdadero nombre Francesca?.- Pregunté yo. Ella se echó a reír con más ganas.

- No, y si te lo vas a preguntar, también se quien es mi verdadero padre. Lo creas o no, soy mitad inglesa mitad francesa, al parecer mi madre – pese a odiar a los ingleses – estaba tan necesitada de dinero que no le hizo caras a un inglés – atractivo además. – de ojos miel y pelo castaño. Tengo todos sus rasgos excepto tal vez mi nariz, no te puedo decir porque era yo muy niña para recordarlo, pero me dicen que tengo la nariz de mi madre.

- ¿Y tu papá?.- Pregunté completamente absorbida por la historia.

- Bueno, él cuando vio quien me había adoptado decidió que era mejor así, porque él tenía ya una familia hecha y no deseaba realmente poner en peligro esta.- Dijo Francesca. Yo la miré anonadada. Me lo decía tan fresca como si..

- No te duele.- Me oí decir. Ella sonrió.

- No, porque gracias a ellos viví de otro modo, quizás no me quisieron en sus vidas – mi verdadero padre manda cada año en fechas festivas y en mi cumpleaños varios regalos – pero permitieron que tuviera una mejor vida que ellos. Eso esta bien para mi, pudieron ser más egoístas y no dejarme partir, sacarles dinero a los Malfoy, mandarme a trabajar a la calle y vivir cómodamente. Pero decidieron de forma diferente.

Y la entendí, tenía razón. Conseguí ver como Scorpius y David, que así se llamaba el chico con el que hizo su entrenamiento, se peleaban si bien David hacia todo o posible por hacerlo a muerte, Scorpius se encontraba sereno. Francesca sonrió y yo me sonrojé, nuevamente.

Scorpius volteó y me miró durante unos segundos, en su mirada ni si quiera había dolor, ni ira. Yo de estar casi roja como un tomate, me puse lívida y mi sangre se congeló.

Ver a Scorpius tras haber yo misma negado mis sentimientos… tras haber evitado que siguiéramos con este juego masoquista. No. Corrección.

Tras seguir con este juego en el que ninguno podía lograr estar con e otro, en el que ninguno podía ser feliz. Verle tan sereno y sin poderme acercar a él, era doloroso. De modo que cuando estalló a ovación de mis compañeros dejando a Scorpius como ganador y a un David en el suelo literalmente, salí corriendo en dirección opuesta.

Scorpius…

Estoy segura de que me vio. Y así como estoy segura de que me buscará. Francesca no me deja escapar fácilmente y se lo agradezco. Pero hay ocasiones en que simplemente huir es la forma en que mi alma y mi cuerpo se sientan serenos.

Tal vez le este yo dando demasiada importancia a una cosa que carece de ello. **Los problemas humanos carecen de importancia. Platón.**

He llegado al cuarto de baño. Sí, ya estoy en casa Me avergüenza pensarlo. He huido de la escuela. Me he ido. También me avergüenza creer que estoy asustada. Hace tan solo unas horas he creído ver a una persona siguiéndome. Pero es imposible. Bueno, no imposible pues hay quien podría haberme confundido con alguien más, pero la idea no deja de rondarme en la cabeza.

Bueno, mi madre no llegará hoy hasta tarde y mi hermano tendrá practica, de modo que estaré sola o que resta del día…

He ido a la biblioteca, son las cuatro de la tarde. He llamado a Francesca y se ha ofrecido a pasar por mi para ir a tomar un café o algo, naturalmente le he rechazado la oferta. No estaba yo de humor para una interrogación estilo _**Sherlock Holmes.**_

En vez de eso he visto mi correo. Una nota de mi madre. Casi estoy segura de que esta con ese tipo con quien la he visto. Llegará tarde, no cenará y que me duerma temprano…

¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué edad cree que tengo yo? ¿Ocho años?

He fruncido el ceño, estoy segura de que aquí no hay nada bueno. Pero en seguida sacudo la cabeza y me he puesto a reír y una vez que empecé me fue difícil parar. Hasta que tocaron la puerta. Yo me quedé helada. No esperaba a nadie. Y a excepción de Francesca, Sophia, Scorpius , mi madre y Hugo, nadie más sabía que estaba aquí. Sophia y Francesca estaban avisadas de que no saldría hoy. Scorpius no me visitaba jamás. Y Hugo no tenía necesidad de tocar. Tenía llaves.

- Bueno… .- He murmurado para mi antes de bajar con más humor del que en realidad poseía. La ultima vez que había abierto a puerta me había llevado una sorpresa poco grata. De pronto como si nada, un golpe seguido de el ruido de vidrios rotos me llevó a correr escaleras arriba sin pensar si quiera en lo que hacía.

Al llegar a mi cuarto, que era de donde procedía tal estruendo. Las ventanas rotas y los vidrios que se hallaban en el suelo, muebles y en la cama no eran nada comparados al horror que sentía al ver una roca y en esta, un papel envuelto.-**Encended las luces, traedme una vela, despertad a toda mi gente… he soñado una desgracia como esta y me angustia pensar que sea real**.- Dije para mi sonriendo amargamente mientras veía como a pesadilla volvía a comenzar.

* * *

**N/A: La última frase es de Shakespeare, Othello. Rose la dice con desgana y terror, aunque trate de añadirle un poco de humor, en su defecto negro. Como les dije quizá esta historia sea más drama que otra cosa. Lamento haber tardado tanto a causa de que mi padre esta metido en la laptop y no a deja ni un segundo y a causa de que mi PC no tenga internet y a causa de que estoy terriblemente ocupada, he subido el cap. en un ciber. Sé que el cap. es corto pero bueno, mejor eso a nada… creo.**

**Espero que es haya gustado. Volveré, aunque tarde.**


	8. Chapter 8

Breakaway, Fall down but Love me now.

_Notas de autora:_

_La historia es un UA, esta basada en experiencias personales. Un toque de realismo… les aviso que no tiene en absoluto nada de magia y la historia ya esta hecha y terminada. Así que espero que les guste._

_**Disclaimer: **__**Nada de esto me pertenece. Pertenece a JKRowling, fenomenal escritora y autora de Harry Potter, yo uso sus personajes sin fin lucrativo y con el mero propósito de entretenernos a todos nosotros, que deseamos conocer dicho mundo.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 3.**

**Rose en los deportes.**

**Parte 2.**

**No es que precisamente le vaya a dar un premio... a ninguno de mis "amigos"...**

**Pero la forma en que actúan, tan... inmaduros, es digna de ser nominada a la mejor actuación. Como si yo pudiera creer que Malfoy es... **

**Diablos, hasta mencionarlo parece una locura. **

**Empezaré por el **principio**, supongo que así lo entenderemos todos mejor**

El día comenzó natural, a excepción de mi ventana, en la cual usé la excusa con mi madre de que unos niños jugaron en el jardín y rompieron el vidrio...

- ¿Cómo no saliste para pedirles que te dieran el dinero para pagar los vidrios?.- Preguntó enfadada. Me sonrojé.

- Estaba en el baño... y uhm... cuando salí, ya no había nadie.- Mentí rápidamente. Mamá suspiró.

- Supongo que ya no importa... lo arreglaremos en seguida. Rose... ¿Me dirías mentiras sobre lo que pasó en esa entonces?.- Preguntó mamá, no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Me tensé y tomé una manzana.

- Si tengo que decirte algo al respecto, me harás que te mienta... no deseo decirlo... ¿Vale? Ni ahora ni nunca.- Tomé mi mochila y me salí corriendo, seguramente dejando a mi madre llorar en silencio.

Sonreí triste. No era algo que mi madre pudiese entender con facilidad. No le había contado a nadie nada, al menos no del todo. Llegué andando a la escuela y con ocho minutos de retraso, de modo que pasé a la enfermería para pedir un justificante y entré a clase.

Hoy he estado demasiado distraída, ni si quiera Scorpius logró sacarme de mis cavilaciones, supongo que es normal. Ya tenía años sin volver a pensar en mis problemas del pasado. Traté de dejarlo atrás sin que me hiciera daño, veo que me ha vuelto a alcanzar.

He anotado unas cosas que debo comprar antes de volver a casa, me pueden servir para defensa propia y de mi familia.

Solo espero no tener que cuidar también de mis compañeras o será un drama.

Estoy acostumbrada desde hace unos años a ver por mis espaldas y a tratar de que nadie me siga. A pesar de los años y de tratar de superar todo, ciertas cosas se han quedado conmigo. Y si debo ser sincera, no esperaba que tras mudarme de país, esto volviera a pasar. ¿Es que acaso no tiene más vida o mejores cosas que hacer?

Parece que no, o si no estoy segura de que no hubiera vuelto. Esperaría a que se cansara de toda esta pantomima, pero se que no lo hará.

De pronto vuelvo a tener miedo. Miedo de lo que me pueda pasar. Y es fantástico sentir ese miedo... creía que me había quedado sin emociones tras tanto sufrir.

Después de tanto dolor, hay ocasiones en las que prefieres olvidar de gritar o de llorar. Ser indiferente es la mejor arma contra ese tipo de situaciones.

De la nada Scorpius me ha tomado de la muñeca y me ha arrastrado al auto con ayuda de Francesca y Sophia. Scorpius ha cerrado las puertas y despidiéndose de Francesca y Sophia subió al auto conmigo.

- ¿De qué va todo esto?.- Le he gritado a Scorpius perpleja, pero él se ha limitado a verme con una media sonrisa y arrancar el auto.- Vale, esto fue divertido, no volveré a pisar el instituto si no estoy al 100 con ustedes, ahora deja de conducir, me voy a casa caminando.

- No iremos a tu casa, le llamamos a Hugo diciéndole que te ha secuestrado un cantante y que te entregará dentro de unos tres o cuatro días, cinco si no coopera.- Dijo Scorpius entre dientes, a leguas se veía que esto le resultaba divertidísimo.

- ¿Un cantante?¿Qué cantante?.- Pregunté medio histérica.

- Te diré después.- Dijo Scorpius y aceleró. Yo me puse el cinturón y cerré los ojos. Justo lo que necesito ahora en mi vida. No solo tengo problemas con que descubran mi secreto, tengo problemas con que no he comprado nada para defender a mi familia y la casa. Y ahora ¿Hyperion?

- Es Hyperion.- Murmuré fascinada y Scorpius frenó tan veloz que de no ser por el cinturón, ya hubiera ido a dar con el vidrio. Semáforos...

- Sí, pero no puedes saber nada hasta que lleguemos, se lo he prometido a Francesca.- Dijo Scorpius.- Harás cara de sorpresa cuando veas al cantante y sonreirás cuando te tomes una foto con él.

- ¿Dónde estará Hyperion?.- Pregunté medio incredula.

- En Hollywood.- Dijo él y aceleró.

- Que demonios, eso queda al otro lado de la ciudad ¿Porqué?

- Francesca me dijo que no podíamos posponerlo más. Cierra la boca debo concentrarme.- Dijo él y yo enfurecida y perpleja cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar.

No tenía otra opción, pero hubiera dado todo por ir con ellas y no con el engreído de su hermano. Y primo. Habían pasado tres horas, lo sabía por el reloj del auto.

- Me has secuestrado... .- Murmuré para mi misma y lo miré sin mover nada más que mi cabeza. Él sonrió.

- ¡Qué lista!, ahora si quieres dejarme pensar, trato de decidir lo que haremos a continuación.- Dijo Scorpius y volvió a acelerar, más. Sí es que se puede decir así. Pero de la nada, él frenó.

- ¿Qué hacemos?.- Pregunté perpleja y él me miró.

- Deja de gritar, necesitamos provisiones e ir al baño.- Dijo y se bajó del auto. Yo le seguí y me encontré con un mini súper en medio de la nada.

Nada más entramos y Scorpius se desapareció por un buen rato, tanto que una chica de unos veinticinco años y dependienta, me comenzó a hacer preguntas, al oírme refunfuñar.

- Chicos con auto, siempre creen que por tener un auto modelo pueden secuestrar a quien se le se venga en gana y sacarlos a pasear como perro.- Me murmuré enfurruñada.

- ¿Hyperion te ha secuestrado?.- Preguntó emocionada. Yo fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Quién?.- Pregunté, pero ella no me escuchó.

- Te ha secuestrado, ¡Oh mi dios! Que romántico es esto...

- Al parecer es algo de familia.- Dije molesta sin comprender porque me hablaba de Hyperion. Ella sonrió.

- ¿Son hermanos?.- dijo con esperanza y yo negué con mi cabeza.

- No, somos... bueno no sé que somos.- Dije tras unos minutos de silencio y no poder comprender realmente la situación que tenia en mis manos. Ella sonrió comprensiva.

- Seguro eres su enamorada.- dijo con envidia y risas.

- Mmm supongo.- Dije sin poder evitar sonrojarme.

- ¿Y porque dices que es de familia?

- Su hermana me secuestró también, y su prima

- Ah que divertido.- dijo riendo y yo comencé a preguntarme por el estado mental de la chica.

- No lo creo, no me han secuestrado para convertirme en princesa... bueno solo en un intento de princesa y él para que intente entender que lo nuestro esta en "OK" y presentarme a un cantante.- Dije buscándolo con la mirada.

- Vaya, entonces ¿Es dominante?

- No, pero no hay muchas diferencias entre su padre y el de eso estoy segura.

- ¿Porque lo dice?

- No sé, no lo conozco a su padre y tampoco a él – no realmente, al menos – no como yo quisiera pero, dicen los niños son de grandes el vivo retrato de lo que en casa se enseña, supongo que es verdad.- Comenté desesperada buscando a Scorpius.

- Ya veo...

- Rose, es hora de irnos.- Dijo con muchas bolsas cargando mientras otras tantas las metía en el auto una chica. Alcé mis cejas.

- ¿Tanto vamos a necesitar?.- Pregunté. Él sonrió.

- Viaje largo.- Dijo y me hizo señas de que lo siguiera, yo suspiré resignada y despidiéndome de la loca, me fui tras Scorpius.

**¿Es Scorpius Malfoy el plasta y aburrido, en realidad Hyperion, el cantante? ¡Dios! Ahora que lo pienso no lo he visto cantar jamás, ni siquiera tararear algo. **

**Tendré que ponerle a prueba...**

**Parece que este viaje no resultará tan aburrido después de todo.**

**Por cierto... ¡no pueden secuestrarme cuando se les venga en gana!, ¡no es ético!. Ni justo. **

* * *

**N/A: Se que me tardé un montón, para los que me siguen en ambas historias, Cambios y Break Fall and Love, notarán que dejé detenido Cambios. No solo deseo mejorar mi forma de escribir, también mi ortografía y algunos errores que trato de no cometer, espero que se haya notado más aquí en el cap. Por otro lado, no puedo estar actualizando seguido por un millón de cosas, pero espero traer cap cada mes. ESPERO. xD no es seguro. Pasense por mi Twitter y molestenme seguido, si llego a los 10 seguidores, subo cap en Cambios.**


	9. Chapter 9

Breakaway, Fall down but Love me now.

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Nada de esto me pertenece. Pertenece a JKRowling, fenomenal escritora y autora de Harry Potter, yo uso sus personajes sin fin lucrativo y con el mero propósito de entretenernos a todos nosotros, que deseamos conocer dicho mundo.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 4.**

**Con ****Scorpius.**

**Parte 1**

**Si hay que ser sinceros no vi a Hyperion... y Scorpius no se animó a cantar cuando puse a los Red Hot Chili Peppers en su auto a todo volumen.**

- ¿Por qué no cantas?.- Dije poniendo el estéreo a todo lo que daba. Él sonrió incomodo.

- No se cantar.- Me dijo. Por lo que apagué el estéreo.

- ¿Qué haces?¿Por qué lo has apagado?.- Preguntó.

- Ni si quiera se en primera para que lo he encendido no es como si yo supiera cantar.- Dije molesta y cruzándome de brazos. Él me miró de reojo y suspiró.

- Intenta cantar.- Dijo él. Yo fruncí el ceño.

- Canta tú si tantas ganas tienes.- Le espeté y me puse a ver el panorama. Él soltó un gruñido.

- Eres imposible, trato de ser amable contigo y te enojas, me comporto indiferente y... bueno ya no se que pasa contigo.-Dijo él pasándose una mano por el cabello. Yo sonreí más bien irónica y él me miró de nuevo mientras conducía por una despejada carretera. Comencé por cerrar los ojos lentamente para sentir el aire en mi piel, si no me relajaba me daría un ataque.

- Por dios, no hagas eso Rose... es horrible.- Dijo haciendo que me sonrojase de inmediato.

- ¿Hacer que?.- Dije a la defensiva.

- Parece que te fuera yo a besar.- Murmuró ligeramente sonrojado. Si eso era posible, hizo aumentar mi sonrojo aun mas de lo que ya...

- Ohh... callate, si sigues hablándome de besos voy a pensar que quieres besarme.- Dije con burla, pero para mi sorpresa lo hice sonrojar a él aún más. Sonreí satisfecha y me volteé dispuesta a escuchar una canción de Hyperion.

_Let me tell you a secret,_  
_I need you,_  
_Here, with me_  
_Do you know? _  
_Do you Feel?..._

Yo estaba absolutamente fascinada por la canción... como si esta pudiera hablarme. De reojo vi a Scorpius ponerse tenso pero a mi no me importó. De pronto, me olvidé por completo de él. Y no es que fuera especialmente difícil, pues puesto que no hacía demasiado ruido era mucho más sencillo que ignorar a alguien que acostumbra a parlotear sin ton ni son.

Comencé a cantar lentamente la melodía.

_Kiss me,_  
_Hate me_  
_or love me_  
_send me to hell_  
_but believe me when I tell you,_  
_You´re mine._

Hyperion tiene un estilo muy particular. Pues aunque la mayoría de sus canciones las canta pop rock, bastante movidas, todas sus favoritas y las del público las tiene en acústica. Pero su acústica es de esas... que sencillamente te enamora y sin empalagar. Por lo que he podido llegar a enterarme es que es el típico chico medio bueno medio malo y encima de todo Casanova.

Oh si, y no es como si yo fuera. Casanova, es mas bien del tipo: YO SOY CASANOVA, ADMIRAME. Sip, casi como Scorpius, pero al menos Hyperion es bueno por lo que he oído es del tipo que te seducen lentamente, ya sabrán, uno de esos de bésame lento o algo por el estilo. Scorpius es mas bien del tipo te mato, te beso y te digo que te odio – aunque secretamente desee decirte lo mucho que te quiero – seh… apesta.

Y aunque francamente creo que la mayor parte de sus canciones son uhmm ya saben, un rosa casi empalagoso, pueden ser también algo crudas, depende desde el punto en que se las mire. Esto le ha hecho ganar varios puntos a mi favor.

No puedo decir cuando... Scorpius solo sonrió y me ha tomado de la mano.

- Cantas muy bien Weasley, le haces competencia a Hyperion.- Dijo el. Yo me sonroje un poco y le he soltado la mano.

- Tomé clases de canto y piano... pero ya no estoy en el negocio... .- Dije bromeándole a Scorpius. Él solo sonrió y comenzó a tararear una melodía que sonaba de fondo...

_I need you next to me  
That look,  
All your love,  
__Dear, you´re mine  
__And I`m the only one_

Me miró durante unos segundos fijamente y luego decididamente abrió la boca para preguntarme algo que no debía. Lo supe por su mirada. Delataba que era algo que no debía ser.

Traté de no gritar con respecto a su pregunta. Pero me fue imposible no tensarme.

- ¿Porque ya no estas en el negocio?.- Preguntó despreocupado. O eso creí. Maldita sea con el chico.

- Ah... era eso, asuntos personales.- Murmuré. Él sonrió de una forma tan malditamente sexy que estuve a punto de atragantarme con el jugo que acababa de sacar de las cosas que habíamos comprador... o había comprado él para el almuerzo.

- Siempre lo es cuando se trata de música.- Me dijo, pero yo me negué a responder. Él ha parado entonces el auto en medio de la autopista. No había nadie, y tal vez pueden decirme que actué con demasiada histeria o exageración, pero...

- ¡Tú estás loco!Arranca el auto ahora mismo.- Le dije mirando la autopista vacia, él solo sonrió de forma burlona.

- Lo hare, cuando me digas la razón por la que dejaste de cantar y tocar el piano.- Dijo quitando las llaves del contacto y poniendolas en su bolsillo del pantalón. Yo miré la carretera despejada y aún no podía creer eso posible. Detenida en medio de la autopista con un chico que me había secuestrado para ir a ver a mi cantante favorito.

- No fue nada importante... simplemente dejó de gustarme.

- Eso no es cierto. O habrías odiado por completo la música, ella aun sigue en ti.-Dijo mirandome de forma extraña, casi como si yo estuviera loca para sugerir que la música no me gustaba. Lo más extraño de este asunto, es que... odiaba admitirlo, pero... tenía razón. Yo aún amaba cantar.

- Mi padre...

- ¿Qué tiene que ver tu padre en todo esto?

- Él... nos abandonó. Yo tenía quince años, pero él creía que era mejor pasar el tiempo viajando, conociendo y demás, aún tiene el descaro de visitarnos de vez en cuando. Pero procuro no estar en casa.- Dije averonzada y con las mejillas rojas. No le había contado esto a casi nadie, ni Sophia o Francesca lo sabían.

Creí que me diría algo como "Siento oír eso" o "Que mal" ya sabes, del tipo de cosas que no deseas escuchar, aunque sea porque te dan ganas de patearle el culo y mandarle lejos.

- Eso, es una mierda.- Fue todo lo que dijo y curiosamente logró sacarme una carcajada. – Bueno, lo es. Pero no creo que eso sea una razón de suficiente peso para..

- Fue mi maestro, mi padre y mi mejor amigo, si eso no es suficiente razón nada lo es.

- Tal vez, pero la música es en lo único que puedes refugiarte cuando todo parece ir mal... sin ella no estas vivo. No creo que un padre de mierda deba hacerte a ti una chica - y perdona la palabra – de mierda.- Yo sin embargo sonreí de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Sabes Malfoy? No eres tan malo como haces creer a las personas.

- ¿Sabes Weasley? Tu no eres tan gritona... acaba de pasarnos un carro y tu ni te has enterado.- Dijo sonriendo. Yo me sobresalté... no me había dado cuenta de que... – Creo que voy a besarte...

- ¿Solo lo crees?.- Dije con burla, pero mi corazón empezó a latir desaforadamente. Él rió divertido y pude sentir su cálido aliento de menta en mi mejilla.

- Voy a besarte Weasley...

_**Y lo hizo.**_

_Kiss me,  
__Hate me  
or love me  
send me to hell  
but believe me when I tell you,  
__You´re mine.  
And I need you._

La canción sonaba aún de fondo y yo comenzaba a sentirme en otro mundo. No sabía si realmente podia confiar en él, pero ¿A quién le importa esto cuando es solo un beso?

Sonreí para mis adentros y comencé a devolverle el beso. Sin importarme lo que pudiera pasar...

- Eres tan extraño Malfoy, en serio... **– contigo no me siento perdida... o tensa... ¿Me pregunto porque? -**

- Solo tú podrías decirle eso a un chico que te acaba de besar.- Gruñó Scorpius y volvió a encender el auto. Mentalmente hice de todo menos decirme algo positive... la había...

**Oh... he arruinado esto... por completo.***

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **_

_**Sin comentarios. **_

_**Me tuve que esforzar muchisimo para entrar en onda después de tanto tiempo sin escribir... y es que con tantas cosas que ando haciendo me cuesta trabajo andar escribiendo capitulos. Sip, matenme, a propostio, no se cuando vuelva a subir capitulos, porque... dios... estoy ocupada, dentro de poco empezaré un proyecto que... bueno no les digo para que no les arruine la sorpresa. ****Por cierto, si se lo preguntan este capitulo por varias cuestiones este capitulo aunque se vea asi como de relleno, si se fijan se va sabiendo un poco más del pasado de Rose de modo que no es TAN relleno. Por cierto. Habrá otro, ya saben la continuación de Con Scorpius, pero no sera el que sigue... de momento, con Rose arruinando cada momento entre ella y Scor, ya no saldrá por unos capitulos. No realmente. **_

_**A proposito. La frase que dice Rose al final. "Oh... He arruinado esto... por completo" en realidad la he sustituido, no quise, pero me convencieron de que era lo mejor. Pero aqui entre nos. les diré, La original era: **"Oh, dios... la he cagado grandisima... he arruinado uno de los mejores besos de mi vida... por completo." _

_**Como siempre, las canciones son todas mías. De hecho esta se llama **_You re Mine. ** Y perdón si me faltó algún acento o algo. Creanme que lo revisé lo mejor que pude.**

_**Próximo Cap.**_

_**En el concierto.**_

_**Parte uno y única.**_

_Tras tanto intentarlo quería hablar realmente con él, y saber que me esperaba para darme una audiencia privada por unos minutos, no podia imaginar otra cosa más que yo podría haber deseado... pero... **¿Donde podría estar Scorpius?** Por lo visto por arte de magia había desaparecido sin dejar ni huella._

_Gracias por esperarme. Los quiero._


End file.
